


While my glory passeth by

by kamuib



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>介于012与013之间的插曲，战士们为了下一场征战的休憩与谋划的时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	While my glory passeth by

**Author's Note:**

> 隐含凯因/塞西尔。

时间的流转对于身陷无限轮回中的人们毫无意义，不过高贝兹依旧能从某一个时间点观察着次元大陆正在发生变化。因为时间本身和魔法有关，擅长黑魔法的高贝兹凝视着时间异变，就像生活在河边的渔夫熟知潮涨潮落。  
时间再一次回到了起点，对于每一个清醒着迎接原点的人来说，充满了不可名状的怪异感。如同置身于旷野之中，西面的日头还未完全落到地平线之下，而东面的日出已然跃跃欲试，高贝兹无法知晓究竟哪一边才是开端哪一边才是终结。他就像被固定在脚下所站立的那一点上，一再重复的噩梦自他的头顶上方、如日月星辰般经行而过。  
高贝兹凝视了一小会空气中魔法的波动，决定不再把精力注入这个无聊的游戏。假如只会出现在精神世界的噩梦已经具现化成为世界的一部分，那么只要阖上眼睛一定能做一个好梦吧。  
黑袍的混沌战士终止了悬停的魔法，赤裸着双脚触及属于卡奥斯的红色荒芜大地。他感觉到连最细小的沙砾也在喧嚣，战栗不已。高贝兹不是第一次接触到类似的气息，混沌之神的阵营里恰好有一个比自己经验丰富得多的家伙存在，现在正是用拜访求证的借口获取新情报的好时机。盘算妥当之后，他拉拽起身后的披风，在头脑中描绘出对方那个极具侵略性的名字，魁梧的躯体融化成为月光的一部分，在空气中转瞬消失。  
高贝兹被传送到了一片陌生的水域。脑海中那个名字的魔力还未完全散去，激荡在男人的血液中，叫嚣着，逼迫他对其低下头颅。银发男人冷哼一声，驱赶附加在自己身上的法术残余。  
距离传送点不远处的水面上，突兀地漂浮着一块拥有完美八角菱边的冰原。那片散发着微蓝光芒的冻土中央，耸立着二十二根雄伟的立柱，如同持剑挺枪的士兵拱卫着藏匿于它们身后的古老宫殿。  
不，不能被称为宫殿，也许被形容成神庙会更加精确。高贝兹行走在大理石柱群之中时如此想着。  
在属于高贝兹的记忆碎片里，他从未见过任何一座宫殿没有城墙。无论是巨石堆砌，还是金属加固，城墙代表着一种守卫，一种抵抗，一种被动。但在这片荒芜的次元大陆，在这座随其主人意识漂浮不定的魔法阵中心，只是一座拥有十二重幕的帐篷，在坚硬和庄严的立柱群衬托之下，轻浮的华丽显得不堪一击。  
帐幕由金色、紫色和白色的细麻编织而成，幔子和相邻的帘幅由十二只金钩衔接起来。看上去起不到丝毫防御的作用，任何人都可以掀起一个角走进那堆华丽柔软的中心。而恰恰正是因为轻易得过头了，让高贝兹对居住在其里的人物生出十二分的警惕。  
混沌的战士走近前去的时候，帷幔自动朝向两侧被凭空拉起。当他跨过第七重帐幕的时候，会幕主人的声音透过摇曳的帘幔后传进他的耳朵。  
“高贝兹，你是混沌军团里唯一能享受这种欢迎礼遇的人，知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”  
男人抬手撩起最后一层帷幔，马迪乌斯皇帝——这座至圣之所的主人——正在等他。令高贝兹有点意外的是皇帝没有像以往那般全副披挂，他只穿着一件白紫间染的宽松长袍，绞边的金色斜纹花边刚好遮盖在白皙的脚背上。褪去所有夸张装饰的模样，倒是跟幔帐宫殿内部的空荡相得益彰。  
一名自称“皇帝”的男人，一名携带着自己的国土离群索居的暴君。太过于明显的矛盾事实，在高贝兹看来反倒没有什么违和，甚至能让他偶尔对皇帝产生一丝认同感。这种奇妙的情绪非常短暂，不过是对方的黑暗同自己心底的深渊小小地产生了一刹那的共鸣罢了。  
“被卡奥斯唤醒后，我们之间从未有过正式的合作，交谈次数加起来也不会超过一只手……”高贝兹松开交叠的手臂，向宫殿的主人表明自己是空手、毫无威胁的，“你的特殊礼遇会让我紧张。”  
“因为你是唯一不会把世间的污秽带到朕的地毯上的人，朕喜欢你这样的访客。”  
“然而你真正想要欢迎的并不是我的到来吧，马迪乌斯。”  
高贝兹低头看了看自己悬浮的双脚，站在对面的皇帝发出不带任何感情的笑声。双方都对虚伪的开场问候没什么好感，银发男人直接挑明了自己的来意，“克丝莫斯是不是复活了？”  
“如果你是向朕求证一件事的真实与否，记得要使用恭敬的疑问语气，高贝兹。”虽然如此揶揄，皇帝很快给出了对方想要的答案，“第十三次轮回的齿轮已经咬合上了，就像以往的十二次的开幕一样盛大。你也察觉到这个世界正在起着细微变化，所以前来寻求指引的么？”  
“第十三轮复活的时间远比以往几轮漫长。”银发男人指出了自己观察到的细微差异，“即使在这个世界里时间因为不断循环而失去了本身的意义，但是这种异常变化不可能逃过你的观察。”  
皇帝坐回宽敞舒适的王座，宽大的袖口掩住了慵懒打呵欠的样子，“复活是神龙的意志，不属于朕的职责管辖范围。”  
“身为卡奥斯的执行人，你真的如此认为出现了无法解释的异常无所谓吗？”  
话语自口中一出，空气像被施加了重力魔法，凝固起来，无声地改变形态，化身成巨兽贝希摩斯的模样，朝向高贝兹发出警告的低吼。充满压迫感的幻象没有长时间地持续，在银发男人眨眼的瞬间，自由呼吸的权力又回到他的身上。几乎是在同一时间里，高贝兹扬起难被察觉的微笑。威胁本身相较于花哨的语言更加诚实，能够泄露更多的情报，自己应该是戳中了皇帝敏感的禁地，逼得对方不得不露出威胁的獠牙。  
“朕不是万能的，不可能超越自身的界限洞察万物。你说说的异样变化你自己又怎么考虑的？”  
“一个预兆或者征兆，第十三轮的战争也许会有意想不到的事情发生。”  
“哦？”金发的皇帝拖长了尾音，话语中充满了讽刺的意味，“朕不知道你原来是一名预言者，可以从一滴水滴里推测狂风暴雨的来临。”  
“我只是坦诚地告诉你一种猜测。而你经历的轮回次数远多于我或者其他人，你不肯正面回答，又是在遮掩什么呢？”  
“高贝兹。”金发的皇帝念出银发男人为世人所周知的恐怖之名，“有些东西如果没有确凿的证据，即使是朕也无法妄下结论，咄咄逼人不是什么好习惯。至于说到坦诚，朕倒是想请你坦诚地帮朕解惑一次，朕几乎没有听过你谈起过同秩序战士交战的事情？为什么朕会有一种你在回避同对面交手的错觉？”  
“每个人的战斗属于他自己，难道在视野之外的行动还需要一一汇报给你？”高贝兹靠在支撑幔帐的木桩上，串着宝石的臂钏和皂荚木轻碰，闪烁出微弱的光晕，“在这个世界里，战斗只是获取信息的方法，而不是生存的手段，我理解得有错吗？”  
皇帝的嘴角扬起一个狡黠的笑容，“大方地承认自己逃避战斗，你这个人倒是很有趣。”  
“如果只是凭借英勇蛮干就可以获得胜利、返回原本的世界，我们早就有资格回去了，不是吗？不过，被他人击败，接受净化，消除记忆，也许并不是一桩坏事。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“同一出戏剧上演十二次，没有任何一名演员能承受这种折磨。遗忘是对抗绝望的自我保护，在我曾经的世界里有一句谚语是这么说的，‘每天的太阳是崭新的’。”  
“是吗？”皇帝饶有兴致地盯着银发男人的脸，“不过你所说的，和你本身实行的，完全是悖论。”  
“我只是在为失败者设置一个合理的借口。对于经历了若干轮循环、已经了解世界运作规律的人来说，哪怕看到的结局相同，但是从希望到绝望的过程本身是值得享受的。看着秩序的战士一次次喊出漂亮的、振奋人心的口号，再一次次地堕向地狱，是赏心悦目的体验。”  
“第十二次轮回的尾声没有按照预想的剧本进行，令人有点遗憾。”皇帝伸手为自己倒了一杯未知的红色液体，在水晶高脚杯中回来荡漾，“朕喜欢你的想法，你与朕都在无尽的战争中发现了相同的乐趣，我们也许是气味相同的人物。”金发男人的目光越过杯口，故意停顿了一拍，“也许我们可以考虑下合作的问题，如何呢，高贝兹？对了，朕一直想问，可以称呼你为希奥多吗？希奥多是你原本的名字，朕有念对吗？”  
仿佛被长剑精准地刺中，沉默的魔法高悬在银发男人的头顶。皇帝为什么会知道自己的真名？混沌军团的人根本算不上“同伴”，高贝兹绝不可能告知他人自己的过往，那么马迪乌斯究竟是从何得知的细节？  
高贝兹的缄默和防御姿态显然取悦了皇帝，他以极为放松的姿态倚靠而坐，斜托着头，长发缠绕在他的指间。  
“诶，难道你不喜欢自己的本名？真是可惜，朕还挺喜欢这个名字的发音。朕刚才的提议有兴趣吗，高贝兹？”  
“……联手合作的提议？没兴趣。”  
“不多加考虑便直接拒绝吗？究竟是因为喜欢独来独往，还是因为对朕没有信心？你认为自己可以独力横扫秩序军团么？”  
“我自认为不是狂妄自大的人。”  
“那么我再从另外一个方面提问，为什么第十二轮的战争混沌军团可以快速获胜？”  
“我们掌握了无限的克隆体大军，相对于敌人占有绝对优势，从数量上压倒对方是正统的攻伐之道。”  
“说得好，高贝兹。集体出击的胜率明显远高于单打独斗，所以为什么你不考虑和朕合作呢？”  
抖动袖袍，水晶杯盏倏地飞到高贝兹跟前，里面的液体没有荡起一圈涟漪。银发男人不为所动。“我凭什么相信你？”  
“你似乎弄错了什么，你和朕之间既不会是从属关系，也不需要对彼此发誓忠诚，解释得直接一点，我们为了共同的利益而捆绑在一起。如果你成为朕达成目的的阻碍，大约朕可以更早地除掉你。”  
“真是危险的关系。”高贝兹眯起蓝色的眼睛，手指无意识地拨动臂钏上的宝石。  
皇帝回以危险的微笑，“危险却纯粹，纯粹往往拥有超乎想象的强大力量。高贝兹，你打算继续在这个无聊的世界里磨蹭到什么时候？朕对你的真正愿望或者野心一点兴趣也没有，不过如果你真的有所打算，好好考虑下朕的提议。还有，不要浪费了朕的美酒。”  
银发男人并不想在此时跟金发男人撕破脸皮，于是他选择了接受对方最低限度的好意。手指刚贴上杯脚，皇帝的声音从御座的那头追了上来。  
“经过上一役，时空裂缝的出口被破坏，这一轮的战争我们能调动的傀儡数量大大减少。双方各有人员损失和阵营转换，人数和战力上的差距缩小了。”  
高贝兹的手指下移，轻轻敲击在水晶杯的侧壁。“所以你对双方又恢复到势均力敌的状态感到忧虑吗，马迪乌斯？可是在我看来，也许造就这种形势的正是冥冥之中神龙的意志，它不会允许世界的平衡被轻易打破。”  
“朕可没有你那么迷信神龙的力量。上一轮几乎就要打破平衡了，秩序方的战士绝大部分都经历了第十一轮的战败重生，他们根本不可能洞察到我们的计划，以傀儡军团的压倒性人数甚至可以击败克丝莫斯……如果不是有那名龙骑士和光之战士在最后关头搅局。”  
金发的皇帝站起来，瞬间传送至高大的男人跟前，冰冷的视线锁定在他身上，在如此近的距离，高贝兹避无可避。“朕派你和艾克斯德斯去拦截那个龙骑士，你们竟然都被他击败了。”  
“凯因•海温德是秩序一方少数没有被净化过的人，他取回的记忆和知晓的事情远比其他人多得多。他和我来自同一个世界，我很清楚他的能力。龙即使负伤，也是不容小觑的对手。”  
“等一等……你刚才说他的名字叫什么？凯因•海温德？海温德？”皇帝兀自重复了几遍龙骑士的名字，如同手指逐次划过琴弦，从高到低。尔后他爆发出大笑，“原来是海温德家的龙骑士！朕该说他会出现在这个世界是宿命，还是该说他在朕的眼前灰飞烟灭才是宿命呢？”  
高贝兹把注意力转移到凭借着魔法悬停在空中的酒杯，暗红的液体表面呈现出些微的张力弧度，倒影出皇帝夸张的表情。眼前这个神秘男人掌握了太多的信息，高贝兹不由地心生出强烈的不安，强烈到让他开始后悔也许不应该促成这场交谈。  
“那六名秩序战士已经成为了过去，不会再有人记得他们的存在，他们也不会对我们构成威胁。”银发男人小心谨慎地选择话题。  
“高贝兹，艾克斯德斯在和龙骑士战斗的时候有使出全力吗？”  
“你不如去问艾克斯德斯，高贝兹是不是故意放水，协助龙骑士逃离战场。”  
“朕只是好奇罢了，当然不是怀疑你们。”  
“好奇心是会害死猫的，马迪乌斯。”  
两人各怀心思，虚伪地笑了几声。高贝兹握住自己面前的那只杯盏与眼睛齐平，以示对圣所主人的敬意。  
“塞西尔•哈维，你的弟弟，曾经是一名暗黑骑士？”  
“是的。”  
“在帕拉梅吉亚的时候，朕的麾下也有一名暗黑骑士，偶尔朕也会怀念那股纯粹而强大的力量。你觉得你弟弟可能怀抱着黑暗之心么？他会成为我们的同伴么？”  
“就看他如何定义黑暗和光明了。暗黑骑士本身不是纯粹的邪恶，就像暗之水晶的存在是为了保持光之光镜的平衡一样。”  
“如果你弟弟执意要和我们为敌，你会让他永远消失吗？”  
高贝兹将杯中物一饮而尽。  
“那是他的选择，而不是我的顾虑。”  
皇帝露出了满意的微笑，他也举起了杯盏。  
“那就尽情地让他迷惑，让他苦恼，让他痛苦。”  
两只酒杯空掉的时候，帐幕外的世界充满了对秩序复活的歌咏和骚动。  
“致向即将到来的战争和新一轮的毁灭。”

※

高贝兹认为自己是不想见到塞西尔•哈维的。战争初始的日子里，他曾经热衷于欣赏弟弟困惑的样子。伴随轮回次数的增加，他感到厌烦，对塞西尔总是一脸无知又满怀正义的样子感到厌烦，所以他针对塞西尔和凯因，挑起一次又一次的战斗。奇妙的是，他们总是无法彻底击败对方，仿佛战斗是兄弟两人之间的童年游戏。  
高贝兹重新思考他和塞西尔之间的关系，他无法把奇奇怪怪的巧合当作理所应当，他猜想也许是从原本世界里彼此的羁绊在作祟，亦或者是这个世界的某种法则在束缚着他们，只要一息尚存，他们就会永恒地争斗下去。  
想法一旦在头脑中被根植，高贝兹便迅速失去了战斗的热忱。本来就应该是这样，男人告诫自己，塞西尔还在襁褓时，他就遗弃了自己的弟弟，除了血缘的羁绊，他们从未一同生活，一同战斗，他们不了解彼此，总是拔剑相向，发誓为敌。“兄弟”的称呼到此为止只是枷锁，如果无法共同进退或者彼此毁灭，成为陌生人是不错的选择。  
他怀抱着这种念头，第十三次挡在塞西尔前进的道路上，第十三次见到弟弟眼中浮现出相同的困惑，熟悉的烦躁感和杀戮冲动再一次清晰地浮现出来。高贝兹放任黑暗的情绪在心底成型，变成一把漆黑的镰刀，搁置在塞西尔的脖子上——  
“高贝兹……”圣骑士皱着眉头念出对他的称呼。  
反正世界力量的制衡最终会一再地复活塞西尔，伴随复活的是记忆全部被抹杀，所以杀死自己的兄弟又有什么关系呢？魔力不再受到自制的管控，在银发男人的手中聚集。  
“哥哥？”  
高贝兹一度以为自己听错了，可是魔法如金色的细沙，从他的指间悄然溜走，再也聚拢不起。

※

高大的男人在心底催动一条简单的咒语。明亮的火焰腾起在掌心，他轻轻地吹出一口气，伊夫利特便安静地在兄弟俩中间燃烧。  
实际上他们不需要照明，卡夫卡之塔的内部充溢着来历不明的光芒，绚丽到有些令人晕眩的七色光从塔基开始，一层层向上浮动。塞西尔坚持要点上篝火，高贝兹就干脆召唤了一只火精灵满足弟弟的奇怪要求。  
“正常的火焰才能让人感到安心。”  
高贝兹坐在塞西尔的对面，一言不发。他不知道要说什么好，他从未跟塞西尔在战场以外的地方单独相处过，当“哥哥”似乎比做敌人困难很多。  
圣骑士对火焰很感兴趣，凝视精灵的表情有些出神。“可惜没有合适的食材，否则我们现在应该煮一大锅晚餐。”  
“塞西尔，你知道我混沌一方的人吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们是敌人。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“那我们现在在做什么？你没有战胜对手的欲望吗？”  
“如果哥哥你要干掉我，为什么要坐下来？”  
“……因为吃完晚饭再杀你也不迟？”  
塞西尔没憋住，噗地笑了出来。“有没有人说过你讲的笑话很冷？”  
“谁？你指混沌一方的人吗？如果你的敌人们开始讲笑话，必然是在你们失败或者有人死亡的时候。”  
“可是……哥哥，你不觉得外面的世界太过于荒芜和贫瘠了吗？草原上没有牛羊，河流里没有鱼虾，天空中也没有鸟雀，为什么身为敌人的你们会想要征服这样的世界呢？一无所有的大地，好比统治没有臣民的国家，难道不是很可笑也很悲伤的么？”  
“所以你认为与我的战斗是无意义的吗？”（本能想写：因为游戏公司木有钱）  
“克丝莫斯在我醒来之后向我解释过这个新世界的法则，可是我更想了解我的对手。如果有万分之一的可能，说不定我们之间会出现更多的选择，也许我们可以避免厮杀。”  
“收起你天真的想法，不要随随便便用你的心来揣测你的敌人。”高贝兹微微前倾身体，“假如我告诉你在这个世界里真正想要的东西，你就一定会放弃战斗，满足我的想法吗？我真想给你一面镜子，让你看清楚自己现在的表情。在这个世界的舞台上，我绝不会让步，你也不会退缩，所以战斗是唯一的途径。要么屈从于他人，要么屈从于死亡。”  
“可是……”圣骑士鼓起勇气挺直了背脊，“我不想要统治，也不想要领土，我只想和你一起返回原来的世界。在巴伦，在以前的那个世界，我们之间的战争，月之民同泽罗姆斯的战争，早就结束了。既然已经成为过去，我们为什么还要继续厮杀下去？”  
然而，即使秩序的一方获得胜利，你们也无法回到过去的世界。  
高贝兹有些怜悯地打量着自己的唯一兄弟，并不打算把真相说出口。这个世界的胜利是极其残酷的东西，败北之后遗忘掉发生过的一切是幸福的事情，至少不会因为发现世界的真相而发疯。  
银发男人半抬起手腕，塞西尔一度认为高贝兹要发动魔法。前者只是把火精灵握住，然后狠狠地盯着挣扎的火焰。只要再施加半分力量，弱小的火光就会在他手中死去。  
那微不足道、可笑又愚昧的妄念。  
“我为什么要听你的话回去？你是巴伦的圣骑士，而我呢？我是毁灭你所守护世界的罪魁祸首，原来的世界里没有任何值得留恋的东西。”  
男人心底的欲望又一次蠢蠢欲动，尖叫着命令他杀死什么东西，要么是伊夫利特，要么是愚蠢的弟弟。  
“在踏上时空旅行之前，我已经向你道过永别。”高贝兹可以强调了“永别”这个词，他很愉快地看见受伤的表情显露在塞西尔脸上，“我们绝无可能一同旅行，并肩战斗，除非我们中的一个为了对方放弃自我。”  
言毕男人深吸一口气，松开了差点就要攥紧的手指。伊夫利特重新获得了自由，不安地围绕着两人飞行了两圈，光芒把两人的影子投向四面八方。  
“所以……没有办法达成一致么？”歪过脑袋，塞西尔换用左手托着脸颊，“我不想再次对你对凯因拔剑相向，仅仅是被不同的神明召唤到不同的阵营，并不是什么正当的战斗理由，我会坚持这种愚蠢的想法，很可笑吧？”圣骑士突然想起了什么，猛地坐直，“对了，我来到这个世界的时间不长，哥哥你有见到过凯因么？他是不是跟你同在混沌阵营里？”  
“没有。”  
松了口气，塞西尔露出了欣慰的微笑，“他也不在秩序阵营，看起来他没有被召唤到这个糟糕的世界，太好了。”  
高贝兹也笑了，至少现在的塞西尔无法理解兄长笑容背后的意思。男人拍掉膝盖上的浮土站起来，伊夫利特随之一起升高。  
“作为哥哥，最后给你一个忠告。如果看不清事情的根源，就无法实现愿望；一旦决定要追溯本源，必然要付出昂贵的、你一个人根本无法承受的代价。即使成功地脱离了这个世界，曾经的世界不可能原地踏步等待着你的归来，历史和未来会发生怎样的变化没有人知道。也许当你站在巴伦城门下，那个龙骑士根本不认识你。”  
塞西尔无从询问这番如预言般的不祥话语究竟是什么意思，他甚至来不及再喊出一声“哥哥”。银发的男人拉起漆黑的披风，如同先前突兀出现般，从圣骑士的面前消失了，留给塞西尔无限的困惑，就像戈尔狄俄斯的线团，无法解开。

 

END.


End file.
